Powerful
by Kairi-kun
Summary: They were abused,mistreated,and hated. Now they are back and they are powerful. Watch as Naruto,Ino,Neji,Shikamaru,and Sasuke become the most powerful shinobi ever. Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Shuuto and Iku along with the plot only.

I know a lot of my stories are on hold or I keep starting new ones but I have so many ideas in my head that I have to put down. So gomenasai(I'm sorry)for that. But enjoy!

* * *

Naruto held his head in his hands as he shook while sobbing. The villagers had beaten him and left him near death. A shadow appeared at the end of the alley and started towards Naruto. Said boy looked up and started backing away. That is until he saw who it was. It was a boy around his age that had his hair in a ponytail. It made it look like a pineapple. He had dark eyes that were filled with sadness and knowledge. It was Shikamaru Nara. The previous heir to the Nara clan. Now the heir was his brother. Shuuto Nara. Shikamaru fell out of favor when Shuuto told everyone that he had beaten him up when it was the other way around. He had made fake bruises and used a henge so no one suspected he was lying. Now Shikamaru was the disgrace of the Nara clan. His only friend was Ino Yamanaka who was from the Yamanaka clan. She was supposed to be the heir until her sister Iku showed her up and made her look bad. They were no longer in favor of their respective clans. They were also the only kids that didn't hate Naruto.

Shikamaru kneeled down next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned against the wall of the building and just sat with Naruto. That's when he finally noticed the bruises all over Shikamaru's face and arms. He had just been beaten up by Shuuto so he came here to get away from his parents who wouldn't believe him even if he told them the truth. Naruto and him had been friends for a while and often they hung out in the forest that was just outside of Konoha. Ino came running down the alley way with tears in her eyes and some falling down her cheeks. She collapsed in front of them and put her face into Naruto's shoulder. He rubbed her back and put an arm around her while trying to sooth her.

"What's wrong Ino?" Naruto asked concerned for his best friend.

She looked up at him with a sorrow filled look. "My father disowned me."

Both Shikamaru and Naruto were wide eyed. "Why?!"

"He said that if I couldn't be as strong as Iku then I couldn't be a Yamanaka. Then he said go pack my stuff and get out of his sight. I left my bag at our normal meeting place. I decided to leave the village and wanted to know if you two would come with me." Ino explained. "Will you?"

The two boys nodded and then stood up. Ino wiped her eyes and smiled at them. They each went to their respective home. Shikamaru walked into his house and looked around. No one was home. On nights like this they would take Shuuto out to dinner and leave him to do what he wanted. So he walked straight to his room that was more of a closet. On the little table in the corner of the room was a picture of him, Naruto, and Ino on his birthday. The only time he was able to get a camera and it had been a gift from Ino. Naruto had gotten him a shogi board that the Hokage had helped him purchase because stores didn't allow him inside. He grabbed his stuff and threw it into a small bag that he had lying around. All his clothes and personal belongings were packed so he walked downstairs. The door opened and he hid behind the couch. Shuuto walked in with Shikaku and Yoshino. They were laughing and talking about the dinner they had. Shikaku walked upstairs and Yoshino went into the kitchen. Shuuto went upstairs as well yelling for Shikamaru. Said boy took the chance to dash for the door and made it out right before it closed itself. He breathed a sigh of relief and started running towards the normal meeting place. The forest of death.

Naruto walked into his small apartment and gaped at the mess. The villagers had broken in after they had beaten him up and left him alone. He grabbed all of his personal belongings along with what little clothes he had and through them into a bag. While he was doing that he heard a noise from outside. Looking out his window his eyes widened. Four large men with swords and kunai were in front of his house. They all had masks on and were laughing and talking about how once they kill the demon brat everything would go back to normal. Of course Naruto knew about the Kyuubi so he knew why they went after him. All in all he hated the fourth hokage for what he did to him. Why him? Why him off all people? He shook his head and ran to his room and opened the window. When he was sure no one was outside the window he jumped. It was a good thing he had at that moment because the men had opened the door and were rampaging through his apartment. He ran to the meeting place. The forest of death.

Ino sat waiting for Shikamaru and Naruto. She was glad she wasn't going to be alone anymore. That's when she felt an oh-so familiar chakra signature. Her sisters. He eyes widened and she then felt Shuuto's coming. Shikamaru and Naruto's were also coming but at a faster rate than Shuuto and Iku's. The two burst into the clearing that she was in and looked around. Ino pointed to which way the two were coming from. They all dispersed in all directions to see who they would follow. Iku went after Ino while Shuuto went after Shikamaru. She could have seen that a thousand miles away. They were going to try to take them home or worse. She stopped at another clearing and got into a simple taijutsu stance. Iku jumped down and looked around.

"Where's the demon boy? I sensed his chakra with yours and that lazy ass Nara's." Iku asked with a smug look.

Ino glared at her and asked. "Why are you here?"

"You know the demon boy's pretty cute. Daddy does whatever I want so maybe I can convince him to let me have the demon boy as my boyfriend." Iku smirked cruelly. "Although he is stupid,dense, and naive but his looks make up for that."

Ino's eyes became cold as steel. No one was going to say those things about Naruto when she was around. Even more so that Iku wanted him as hers. Ino rushed forward and threw a punch at Iku's face but she side stepped. Ino channeled chakra to her leg and kicked Iku in the hip. Said girl crumbled to the ground but then attacked again. She used chakra and smacked Ino in the face. Ino didn't go down though. She swayed a little but then did hand signs. She only knew this one jutsu because of her old instructor. She had taught her that jutsu only to defend herself if she was ever attacked. So she decided to use it.

"Water style: Water canon!" She called out and the water from the lake near her shot towards Iku who couldn't dodge. She crumpled to the ground but then glared at Ino. She did her own hand signs. The jutsu that her father taught her. It was the clan jutsu that allowed a person to take over another persons body. Iku's body slumped to the ground and Ino stiffened as Iku started controlling her. She walked over and grabbed a kunai from Iku's pouch and held it to her neck. Iku had every intention of taking Ino's life till the kunai was knocked away and she was kicked into a tree. That forced her to exit from Ino's body and look at her attacker. It was a boy with long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were pure silver and his forehead was wrapped in bandages. Ino's eyes widened. Iku got up and glared at the boy. "You have no right to interfere with family matters!"

The boy replied in a cold tone. "You were about to take her life so I had to intervene."

"Who are you!?" Iku yelled annoyed that this boy had stopped her from killing her sister.

He looked at her with a cold impassive face. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Well Hyuuga, you have no right to interfere with family matters. Just go back to your compound you upstart prick."

That did it. Neji didn't care if she was a girl or that she was the Yamanaka clan heir he was going to teach her a lesson. No one called him an upstart prick. He dashed forward and closed off the chakra points in her arms and legs leaving her immobilized and defenseless. Ino smirked and stood beside him and looked down at Iku.

"You said that this was a family matter but I am _not _a Yamanaka anymore. So you just attacked a civilian with intent to kill. I think I will leave you here to be eaten. This forest is filled with different types of poisonous animals and plants. Goodbye Iku." Ino turned her back to the girl she used to call sister and looked to Neji and bowed. "Thank you Hyuuga-san for the help."

Neji just waved it off. "I know how it feels to be hated by my family so I thought I should help. Besides, no one calls me an upstart prick."

Ino smiled and then looked down at Iku. She looked so helpless. Ino sighed. Even if she hated Iku she couldn't leave her here. So she picked her up and started running towards the village. She laid her down on the ground in one of the training grounds. Someone would find her eventually. She just hoped Naruto and Shikamaru were alright. That's when she felt it. Two familiar chakra signatures near Naruto. She turned to Neji who was next to her. "Let's go." She took one last look at Iku and then ran off with Neji.

Naruto had ended up near the tower in the middle of the forest of death. He had no idea how he ended up there but he was glad that he had escaped whoever was coming after them. Then he felt them. Two sets of chakra he knew. Ino,Naruto, and Shikamaru were sensors which was rare but that helped them in battle. He turned to the two. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruna. They looked pissed off and he could only guess why. Sakura stepped forward and glared at Naruto. "I saw what your friend did to Iku and I am here to take you down." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sasuke was impassive but he looked at Naruto then with something akin to hurt. "Why did you leave Naruto? What about our promise?"

Naruto was confused. "What?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked with hurt.

He was so confused. "Remember what?"

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed and just turned around.

Sakura charged Naruto and tried to hit him but he kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. She growled and then tried to trip him but he moved and then grabbed two strips of paper from his bag. One was a chakra restraining seal and the other a paralysis seal. He put one on Sakura and she stopped moving when he put the other on her. He then turned to Sasuke. They were friends but he was unsure of what Sasuke was talking about. Then Sasuke turned to him and then walked forward. He pulled Naruto into a hug. "Take me with you." Naruto blinked. "Take me with you when you leave the village. They don't care about me but you do. Please." Naruto nodded and they grabbed Sakura who glared at Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto dropped Sakura off at the same training grounds as Iku and then left. Naruto only hoped Shikamaru wasn't having this much trouble.

Shikamaru sighed and stopped in a random spot in the South part of the forest of death. Shuuto stopped in front of him with a smirk on his face. Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk off his face. It annoyed him to no end how he beat him up with no remorse for even his own brother. He may be older but older brothers are supposed to protect their younger brothers.

"Where do you think you are going Shikamaru?" Shuuto asked with a huge smirk.

In a deadpanned voice he answered. "Away from you."

Shuuto faked a hurt look but then sent his shadow to capture Shikamaru. He jumped back and then stopped when the shadow was stretched thin enough and had to retreat back to Shuuto who glared at him. Shikamaru needed a plan. Then he thought of something. He was able to do this once before and it was anyone's guess if he could do it now. It was also very risky and if he failed he was done for. But he had no choice now. He let Shuuto's shadow catch him and Shuuto made them walk forward. Everything was going according to plan. When they were directly in front of each other. He started moving his hands up slowly and then broke the shadow paralysis. He went through some hand signs.

"Earth style:Boulder smash(c-ranked jutsu that I don't know if its an actual jutsu)!" He called out and the ground started to shake. Boulders flew at Shuuto who couldn't dodge and was hit head on. Shikamaru was breathing heavy because that jutsu required a lot of chakra to complete and to break the shadow paralysis.

He walked forward and placed a hand on Shuuto's shoulder. Shuuto fell unconscious and Shikamaru placed a paralysis tag on him and dropped him off where Sakura and Iku were. Then he walked towards where the meeting place was. Naruto came in with Sasuke next to him. Then Ino and Neji appeared. They all explained what had happened to them and nodded in consent to both Neji and Sasuke joining them. They all had their bags packed and then they walked to the gates of Konoha. All of them put their hands up and then turned away. It was as if they were waving goodbye to the hidden leaf village and everyone in it.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never said I owned Naruto but I own the plot.

* * *

The five kids walked towards the East trying to avoid Suna who was allied to Konoha. Plus it was to close for comfort for them. So they headed across the desert and into a dense forest that would hide them from pursuing ninja. Scent however was going to be their downfall unless they found something to cover their scents. Naruto looked over at Ino who was staring at the ground with a small unnoticeable(to the untrained eyes)forlorn expression. He grabbed her hand and squeezed making her jump. She smiled at him then perked up.

"We are still to close they can still find us." Ino said looking up.

The group of five walked for hours until they could not walk anymore. Neji and Sasuke were glaring at each other because of the whole Hyuuga-Uchiha clan war thing. The two clans had hated each other forever and now those two were going to hate each other too. Naruto rolled his eyes and bonked Sasuke on the head while Ino did the same to Neji. The two boys nursed the wounds on their heads while glaring at Naruto and Ino who were whistling while looking away. They had been walking for a while so they were tired. They stopped at a waterfall and set up camp. Ino put her hands in the water and washed her face. Naruto walked over and sat down beside her with a small sigh.

"We won't be able to survive with no food for to long." He said. "Maybe we should go to a village."

She nodded and we walked back to the group. Neji and Sasuke were sitting on opposite sides of the clearing. Shikamaru was asleep on the ground and Ino sat down next to him. She kicked him in the side and he opened one eye. Then he closed his eyes again and then a few minutes later was snoring the day away. Ino rolled her eyes. Naruto actually then fell asleep leaning against a tree next to Sasuke. Neji was watching Ino as she tried to wake up Shikamaru but he didn't wake up. It wasn't natural at all that he could sleep through everything she did to him. Getting annoyed she dug in Naruto's bag and brought out a can of paint. She grinned and started painting Shikamaru's face. The colors she used happened to be neon pink and orange. His face was painted orange with pink paint on the cheeks making it look like he was blushing. She then took out white paint and made a line down his chin to the side of his mouth making it look like drool.

When he woke up everyone was laughing at him. He wasn't sure why till he looked in a small mirror that Ino left next to him. His horrified scream made it even funnier. Naruto gave Ino a thumbs up and a wink. She blushed a pretty shade of red and went about making lunch. Neji smirked and then looked over at Shikamaru. They nodded and went about making a plan to get Ino and Naruto together. Shikamaru got behind Ino as Naruto sat down in front of her to talk. Neji snuck up behind the oblivious blonde boy. When they were both in position they pushed the two of them forward. As their lips met Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru started laughing at them and wolf whistling. They pulled away from each other and turned to the others with murder in their eyes. All whistling and laughing stopped as they backed up. Then took off running from the murderous blondes.

An hour later the five kids were walking towards the general direction of Kiri. Shikamaru was still muttering under his breath about this being troublesome. Neji was thinking of what was going to happen since he was no longer in Konoha and still had the caged bird seal on his forehead. Sasuke was staring out into the forest with a small frown on his face. He had been here once before with Itachi before the massacre which Sasuke knew the reason for. The Hokage thought that it would help him to know what really happened that night. To say he was unhappy was an understatement. He was livid. His clan was trying to take over the village. They were going to kill everyone and force their way upon everyone. He didn't blame Konoha or Itachi. He blamed his father, mother, cousins. He blamed them all. Ino was taking small glances in Naruto's direction with a small blush on her face. She liked the kiss. She even wished for it to happen again. Naruto's thoughts were around the same as Ino's. He really wanted them to kiss again but he knew not to push his luck.

As they continued on they all of a sudden heard a loud blood churning scream. They ran towards the scream and found a girl with blonde hair dead on the ground with a cat like creature that had two tails growling at anyone who came near them. Naruto stiffened when he saw the demon knowing almost everything about the trailed beasts thanks to the fact that he held one. He walked forward towards the enraged Nibi while ignoring the others shocked looks. Nibi looked down at him and tried to swat him away till she smelled the demon in his gut. Her mate. Kyuubi(**A/N: Yes I made the Nibi and Kyuubi mates even though they were once one and the same.**).

"**Tell me child why do you smell like my mate Kyuubi?"**

Naruto looked the demon in the eyes while answering. "He is sealed inside me."

"**Child my jinchuuriki has died releasing me. I will be pursued by ningens hoping to seal me again. I need another host and/or hostess. Would one of your companions be willing to do so?"**

Naruto was about to answer when Ino interrupted him. "I will be your jinchuuriki."

Naruto turned to her shocked. "Are you sure you want to be like me?"

Ino nodded. Nibi looked between them with a small smile. **"Prepare yourself girl this will hurt a little."**

Nibi turned into a glowing ball of demonic chakra that shot into Ino's **stomach(A/N: I figured a demon would be able to make a new jinchuuriki if they needed to so yes Ino is the two tailed jinchuuriki).** Ino collapsed in pain holding her stomach screaming. Naruto ran over and hugged her close hoping she would be able to take the pain. After five minutes a seal formed on Ino's stomach and her screaming stopped. Though she passed out from the experience. After a brief explanation to them about what just happened and about jinchuuriki they continued moving. Naruto was carrying Ino bridal style in his arms while talking to Shikamaru.

"So what will happen to her now?"

Naruto sighed. "Most likely Nibi will teach Ino how to control her chakra and hopefully Ino can then help me."

Neji asked. "She said that Kyuubi was her mate so does that mean you and Ino are technically mates too?"

"No. We are the hosts not the demons but in a way this binds us forever."

Sasuke then asked. "How did she become a jinchuuriki if no one sealed Nibi?"

"The tailed beasts if they needed to are able to create seals for a new jinchuuriki if theirs died in battle and they were released. It just takes a special person to do this. Nibi and Shukaku have the least amounts of chakra so they can be put in anyone. But Hachibi and Kyuubi can't thanks to how many tails they have." Naruto explained then looked down at Ino.

They continued on through the night and into early morning till they were almost to Kiri's gates. They saw two people walking and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Zabuza Momochi was one of the two. He was a missing nin after he failed to kill the Mizukage Yagura. The other was a kid around their age who was holding a white rabbit. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sasuke's eyes were trailed on the girls face as she smiled up at Zabuza. Naruto looked at Neji who nodded. Shikamaru crept behind them towards the open area where Zabuza and the girl were. He may not have been as good as Shuuto with the shadow possession but he was able to use it. So he made the hand signs and before Zabuza knew he was trapped and unable to move. Neji jumped out and blocked off the chakra points on Zabuza's arms and legs then moved back. Sasuke and Naruto walked out and looked him over. The girl beside him seemed shocked and was looking at them with wide eyes.

"What do you brat's want?" Zabuza asked in a gruff and annoyed voice. He still was having trouble processing what had just happened.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I have a question."

"Then ask it."

A tick mark appeared on the blonde's forehead. "You were apart of the rebels and failed to kill Yagura right?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"Who's the girl?"

"Haku."

"Why is she with you."

"She has a bloodline."

"So you are trying to protect her?"

"No she is my tool."

"Could you train us if we helped keep the hunter nin off your trail?"

"Sure why not?"

"Excellent."

Naruto nodded to Sasuke who started doing hand signs. To them everything was the same. To anyone else it looked like to clearing was empty. It was a very strong genjutsu that Itachi had taught Sasuke in case he needed to hide someone or himself. He was able to keep it up for about an hour before he ran out of chakra. Zabuza was impressed. Haku was freaking out trying to move still. Shikamaru let them go and collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Haku ran over and started checking to make sure he was alright.

"Does this work for you?"

Zabuza nodded while Sasuke asked. "Will you train us then?"

Zabuza smirked. "Sure. Welcome to hell."

* * *

Review and sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were regretting asking Zabuza to train them. He worked them hard and barely ever complemented them on their progress. Naruto was planning a prank with an unlikely partners. Neji and Haku. The three were waiting for the right moment to attack, so to speak. Ino was meditating leaning against a tree getting advice from Nibi. Haku was working on her bloodline(**A/N: In this story Haku is a girl and her pairing will be revealed soon. Unless you picked up on the clue in the last chapter.)**. Sasuke walked over and collapsed next to Haku who giggled. Zabuza treated the girls better but he still worked them hard. Ino had decided to learn the silent killing technique from Zabuza who was surprised by how fast she learned it. Haku was a master at medical jutsu and learned them almost as fast as Naruto ate ramen(shudder). Sasuke's genjutsu was getting better and his fire jutsu was coming along good. Neji had started working on a jutsu he saw the main house use once. Rotation. Naruto was doing the best out of all of them. He had found that he had an infinity for three elements. Fire, wind, and earth. He also found out about his kekkei genkai. Scorch release. Only one girl in Suna had scorch release but she was killed. Neji got behind Zabuza holding a bowl of water. He saw Naruto do the same on one side of him while Haku got ready for her part.

Neji and Naruto threw the water on Zabuza and soaked him. His cursing was ignored while Haku did hand signs and froze Zabuza's feet. This caused Sasuke and Shikamaru to laugh. Neji, Haku, and Naruto were high fiving. Ino cracked one eye open and smirked then closed it again so she could continue working with Nibi. Zabuza was cursing the three out but they weren't listening to him. Sasuke refused to melt the ice while Haku pretended that Zabuza wasn't there. The no browed man was inwardly crying thinking that Naruto had corrupted Haku. In actuality it was Haku who came up with the prank as revenge. For an hour they left Zabuza to try and break the ice himself which he wasn't able to. They finally took pity on him and let the ice melt and Zabuza rubbed his feet to try to warm them. They ended up getting scolded but they laughed at him for the next half an hour.

Ino walked over to Naruto after she was done meditating. Leaning into him she asked him if they could talk. The two snuck away and into the forest. Naruto's hand was in Ino's as she was dragging him away from the others. They walked for five minutes in an awkward silence till Ino stopped. "I brought you out here to talk. About us."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about us?"

"I like you, Naruto. I always have and I want a relationship. Can we try?"

He smiled. "I like you too, Ino-chan and yes I want to try this."

They leaned forward with their lips inches apart. Then something jumped out of the bushes at them. It attached itself to Naruto's waist. "Naruto-kun!" The thing that had attached itself to Naruto was a girl with mint green hair that was to her shoulders. She had amber eyes. She was the seven tailed jinchuuriki, Fuu. "Fuu!" Naruto hugged her and Ino got jealous.

"Ino this is Fuu. She's the seven tailed jinchuuriki."(**A/N: She will also play a key part in this story.)**

Ino blinked. "Fuu this is my girlfriend Ino."

Fuu stopped hugging Naruto and turned to Ino. She looked her over and nodded in approval. "So hos do you two know each other?" When Ino asked this Naruto flushed and Fuu started laughing.

"The Hokage brought Naruto with him to Taki which is where I live. I'm the cousin of our kage so I was present at the time. Naruto and I met when he asked who was the pretty girl with green hair. We became fast friends from then on."

Ino nodded and smiled. Naruto then looked at Fuu confused. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I ran away." Naruto fell anime style then stood up straight.

Ino put a finger against her chin. "Do you want to travel with us?"

Fuu nodded and smirked at Naruto with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He gulped and they started walking back to the others. Ino started telling Fuu about what happened with the two tails. Fuu was happy to know that she was going to have some people that understand her. When they arrived they were treated to an interesting sight. Sasuke was tied to a tree upside down by his feet, Neji was pinned to the ground by kunai, and Shikamaru was actually awake for once. Fuu gained a weirded out look as she stared at the scene. Zabuza and Haku were just calmly staring at the group that had returned. Actually they were all staring at Fuu.

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked pointing at Fuu.

Fuu laughed, "I'm Fuu."

"Where are you from?"

"Taki."

"Why are you here?"

"Naruto said I could travel with you guys since I ran away from my village."

"Why did you run away?"

"They hated me because I'm a jinchuuriki."

"What tailed beast?"

"Seven."

The others had huge sweat drops on their foreheads after the interrogation was over. Fuu walked over and pulled the kunai out of Neji's clothes so he could get up. He gave a grateful nod. Then she took one kunai and threw it towards the rope holding Sasuke. It cut clean through and he fell ungracefully on the ground. Everyone laughed at that but the glare he gave them shut them up. He sat down next to Haku mumbling about green haired girls who need to watch what their aiming at. She started talking to Naruto and Ino about how to harness the power of their tailed beasts. They started meditating with everyone watching them. Chakra that was red in color started forming around them creating a tail. The others watched in awe as this happened. Finally they let the chakra go and smiled at each other. Kyuubi decided that if he was going to have to be stuck in a kid he might as well make it easier for him to use the chakra cloak.

"So that was the demonic chakra I take it?" Neji asked.

Fuu nodded. "Yup its hard to control if you aren't exactly on good terms with your demon."

Ino looked around and then walked over to her bag. She grabbed an energy bar and started eating. "So where to next?"

"I think we should go that way!" Naruto was pointing to the left and everyone raised at eyebrow at him. "I have a feeling that something important is that way."

They all nodded and packed up their stuff. Fuu was talking with Neji about the tailed beasts. Their hands brushed against each others making them blush a little. Shikamaru was walking beside Zabuza with Haku and Sasuke walking behind them talking about kekkei genkai's. Ino and Naruto intertwined their hands and walked behind them with smiles on their faces not knowing what important thing was lying in wait for them.

* * *

Review and guess what the pairings will be.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

This will be the last update for awhile. I start school tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

"Its a temple." Ino stated. "In the middle of the forest."

Let me back up a little. After Naruto dictated them into going in certain directions they ended up getting lost. Finally after Naruto told them they were close they ended up inside a courtyard in the back of a temple. They were shocked by this and also by Naruto's uncanny ability to get them all into trouble. Naruto walked towards the door that was several feet away from them. He saw a symbol on the door and ran his hand over it. Then the door opened and several chains shot out and wrapped around Naruto's ankles. It started pulling him inside while the others tried to break the chains and get Naruto free. In the end Naruto was pulled into the temple and the doors shut behind him. They were all to shocked to speak and started banging on the door calling Naruto's name. No answer. No handle on the door either so they didn't have a way inside. They only hoped that Naruto was okay.

Back to Naruto:

After the chains had pulled him inside and through several corridors Naruto had lost track of where he was. The chains retracted once he was in the middle of nowhere leaving him completely creeped out and lost. Walking through several hallways Naruto wondered why only him. No matter how many times he tried to think about it he couldn't see why it was only himself. Then he remembered the odd symbol on the door. A red swirl to be exact. When Naruto's hands had brushed over it he had felt an odd sensation shoot through him. A sense of familiarity. Like he had been here before even though he knew he hadn't. Maybe that was why.

"Hello?!" Naruto yelled wishing someone would answer him.

Unfortunately his wish came true. "_Young one. Keeper of the king of bijou's, the Kyuubi no kitsune. The last heir of the whirlpool nation. Why have you come here_?"

"I-I had a f-feeling that something important was here." He was honestly starting to wish he hadn't led everyone here.

The voice came again. "_I see. You have come here on a whim but that saves me trouble of finding you. I'll explain things for you. The Uzumaki clan was once a great clan that lived in the whirlpool nation. Unfortunately Iwa feared their sealing abilities and destroyed them leaving a few scattered survivors. One was your mother who had been in Konoha at the time. She continued living in Konoha and eventually fell in love with a great shinobi and had a child. You. The night she gave birth a masked man, and Uchiha for certain, had showed up and ripped the Kyuubi from its seal. This weakened the hostess and she wasn't able to do anything. The Kyuubi was by this time under the control of the masked man who sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha but not until he killed his host. Fortunately she was saved by her husband who took her to their child, Naruto, and went to fight the Kyuubi. He wasn't able to kill the beast so he used fuuinjutsu to seal it into his infant son but the Kyuubi panicked. He sent his claw towards the baby and attempted to kill you before he was sealed. Your mother jumped in front of you and then the Kyuubi was sealed. The third made a law that no one was to tell you of your status as a jinchuuriki but sadly the civilians found a way around that law. You alone can become a great shinobi with the right skills but you need something special. Something only myself and one Uzumaki boy has besides you. The rinnengan!_"

Naruto's eyes started burning and he started rubbing them rapidly. He was shocked by what the voice had told him but he knew that there was no way to prove that he was lying. Which meant that Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikazi were his parents. Tears built up in his eyes that were now purple with lines running through them. Looking into a mirror on the wall his eyes widened.

"Can I turn them off like the sharingan?"

The voice scoffed. "_Of course not. These are the eyes of the gods. Use them well my heir_."

Then the presence seemed to disappear. Looking into the mirror one last time he started walking through the temple. When he arrived in the library he started searching through the scrolls and books. Nothing on the rinnengan. But he did find some things about the Uzumaki clan. Tears built up in his eyes. 'Mommy, you were the heir to the nation.'

He felt another presence inside the room. It felt...warm. Like a mothers embrace. His eyes widened when he saw a woman with red hair and blue eyes staring at him. She had such caring eyes and he recognized her from the pictures. His mother. Tears swam in his now purple eyes. She walked towards him and took his hand. Then the room changed to the night of his birth. He saw everything. Even his own birth which creeped him out a little. Then it was done.

"_I love you my son. You are a hero and I want you to remember that."_

He hugged her. "Momma. I've always wanted to meet you!"

"_And I you." _Her eyes were also filled with tears and she hugged him back.

He cried for those lonely years where no one loved him. Where he was alone without a mothers love. Now he had what he always wanted. To feel his mothers embrace and hear her say I love you. He sniffled and pulled away from her. "Can I ask you something?"

She tilted her head to the side. "_Anything_."

"How did you and dad fall in love?" He asked excitedly.

Kushina blushed about the shade of her hair. "_Well how about I show you instead_?"

He nodded excitedly. When the images started appearing he looked on in awe. His mother really was crazy. Just like all mothers are. His dad looked just like him! Minus the whisker marks of course. When they finished he stared at his mother whose eyes softened towards him but then she frowned. "_I have to go now, Naruto. But know that I am always with you. In your heart._" He wiped away the tears that had started coming back and nodded. Kushina faded away and Naruto sunk to the floor.

"I love you, momma."

* * *

Review


End file.
